


Stunning

by purebl00d



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purebl00d/pseuds/purebl00d





	Stunning

Draco was naked, lying on top of his also naked boyfriend, getting increasingly more aroused. They had been making out for a while now, shallowly thrusting their leaking cocks together. A small puddle of their mixed precum had formed on the ginger's stomach.

Ron’s large hands held the blonde’s sharp hips tight enough to manipulate him as he wished and the firm pressure made Draco’s cock twitch in excitement.

“You like that, baby?” Ron asked, pushing and pulling Draco quicker against him, making a delicious friction from their dicks rubbing together, caught between both of their torsos, even more pleasurable.

“ _Yesss,_ ” Draco moaned loudly, grinding down as best he could with Ron's strong grip on him.

“Heh, ‘course I know you like it,” Ron said, breathlessly. He sent down a sharp slap on one of the blonde’s asscheeks, causing a sudden intake of breath and for Draco’s writhing to become even more frantic.

Despite enjoying himself immensely, Ron forced the movement to stop, making Draco whimper in disappointment.

“You know what would make me _really_ happy?”

“Fuck, I was so _close_.” Draco whined, dragging the last word out like a sulky child, his head dropping onto the pillow.

“I was thinking,” Ron spoke hesitantly, his words muffled as they kissed up Draco’s neck.

“Haven’t I said that's a dangerous pastime for you?”

“Shut up,” Ron grumbled, even though Draco could feel the smile pressing into his neck. “I was thinking that maybe could do that _thing_ I mentioned a while ago…”

Draco morphed from a pliant kitten to tense and wary in a matter of seconds. “You mean the facial thing?”

“Yeah,” Ron said embarrassed, his ears blaring red.

After a bit of hesitation, Draco huffed in acceptance, “Fine.” He got off of Ron and the bed and lowered himself carefully so that he could kneel on the floor. “Just don't get it in my eyes.”

“Thank you so much!” Ron grinned, scrabbling to stand in front of his boyfriend.

Draco opened his mouth expectantly, tongue peeking out and eyebrow arched as if challenging him to do his worst.

Starting slow, Ron started rubbing the head of his dick on Draco’s soft, warm tongue, breathing out heavily as he did it. The blonde didn't move, readily allowing Ron to do whatever he wanted with him.

After a minute of this, the Gryffindor started inching his cock further into the yielding mouth, Draco’s lips automatically closing around the thick appendage.

“Ah, fuck,” Ron groaned, rocking his hips back and forth steadily. The earlier dry humping meant he had little patience and quickly found himself speeding up. He grasped Draco’s hair as the pace became more forceful, getting better leverage to thrust.

Saliva began to drool out of the blonde’s mouth as he put all of his attention on not choking as the cock pounded his throat. Tiny sighs and moans escaped as he lost himself in the feeling of being completely used.

His dick stayed untouched, aching and dripping precum between his legs, his hands too busy gripping Ron’s strong thighs to allow himself any relief.

“Fuck, yes, baby, I’m close,” the ginger grunted, his hips slamming into Draco’s face now.

The thought of hot cum splattering his face had the Slytherin moaning, the vibrations causing Ron to jerk his cock out and start rapidly tugging it.

Closing his eyes, Draco stuck his tongue out as far as it could go, tilted his head up and prepared himself.

Not long after, he heard a deep groan and felt warm streaks of cum paint his face, covering his cheeks, nose and even getting in his hair. 

Checking it was safe, Draco opened one eye slightly and saw Ron squeezing out the last of his release. Unable to help himself, the blonde quickly sealed his mouth over the thick head and suckled gently, moaning when he tasted the last few drops.

“That was amazing,” Ron praised, collapsing onto the bed behind him, still panting.

Draco made a sound of agreement, leaning in to gently kiss the softening shaft.

“And you look fucking stunning with my cum on you.”

“I always look stunning, Weasley,” the blonde murmured.

“You do, Ron replied truthfully.

Draco blushed at the sincere compliment, until the nagging warmth between his legs reminded him he had yet to finish.

“Are you going to repay the favour?” Draco asked rhetorically, knowing full well Ron would never leave him wanting.

“‘Course. Lie down,” Ron instructed.

Usually Draco would’ve complained at being ordered around but he was currently too desperate to care.

Once the blonde had settled his head on the pillow and Ron lay between his legs, the redhead got to work mouthing and sucking his shaft and balls, lightly teasing him.

“Ron, please,” Draco gasped out. “‘M too close for that.”

Understanding, Ron swiftly swallowed him down. Draco cried out and clutched the ginger hair as the head it was attached to started bobbing up and down on his crotch.

The heat and pressure meant that Draco didn't last long. As he road out his orgasm he grinded into the ginger’s mouth, his back still arched upwards.

Ron pulled off his cock as soon as Draco’s tight grip allowed him, breathing heavily, a string of spit still connecting him to the spent dick.

“Ugh,” Draco reached for his wand and cast a cleaning spell as soon as his body was able. The cum on his face had been starting to crust up.

Ron maneuvered himself up the bed, falling ungracefully next to his boyfriend.

“Thank you for that,” he spoke softly, curling his arm around the blonde’s waist as he got comfortable next to the Gryffindor.

Draco just shrugged. “Well, you didn't get it in my eyes so _maybe_ we can do it again sometime…”

Ron’s eyes lit up, “You’d let me do it again?”

“It wasn’t like it was awful for me, Weasley,” he muttered.

“Thank you,” Ron smiled, placing a tender kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Weasley,” Draco said with no real venom, snuggling into the firm chest.

“Whatever, Malfoy,” Ron replied, hiding his smile in the blonde's hair.


End file.
